


Guided By The Dim Light Of Home

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-26
Updated: 2008-07-26
Packaged: 2019-02-02 01:18:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12716814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: Jack has to get an injured Daniel home.  Based on an epidsode of McGuyver!





	Guided By The Dim Light Of Home

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

"J'ck?" 

"Easy Danny, easy. Don't try and move too much." Jack was at his side in a flash as Daniel struggled to get up. He gently eased him back onto the bed. 

Daniel groaned and closed his eyes again. His return to consciousness had meant a return to pain. 

"Deep breaths Daniel, I'm gonna put a fresh dressing on the wound and apply some pressure. Gotta stop the bleeding pal - this is gonna hurt." 

Daniel nodded and licked his dry lips, his eyes still shut tight. He hissed and bucked as Jack pressed down on his shoulder. 

"G'd, Jack!" he exclaimed as his vision started greying, inviting him back into the abyss. 

"Sorry Danny but you are losing a lot of blood and the bullet is still in there. Easy, easy" he soothed as Daniel weakly thrashed in pain. 

God his shoulder was on fire! He took deep shuddering breaths. "W..what happened?" Daniel finally asked as he got his pain under control. 

Jack sat on the bed next to him; his one hand continually applying pressure on the stricken man's shoulder, the other mopping his sweaty brow. "Ambush, Daniel", he tells him, gauging his response, wondering how much Daniel remembered. The frown on Daniel's face answers his question. "PX7 878 - we gated here this morning. We were met by a lovely old monk. You know - big belly, bald head, jolly chuckle...."

"Jack!" Daniel interrupted. 

Jack could see that he was struggling to keep control. He recognised Daniel's 'cut the crap' look, so he carried on. "Well this jolly, fat, bald monk let you give your meet and greet chat before signalling a posse of gun-wielding mad men in the woods. Got the impression that they knew us from somewhere." 

"Ah, well, we are infamous." Daniel's chuckle turned into a groan as pain lanced through his shoulder again. He shut his eyes and concentrated on keeping the growing nausea at bay, deciding that the pain of expelling it would topple him over the edge and back into the black world again. He mentally shook the cobwebs away, opened his eyes and concentrated on Jack's face and their surroundings. 

"Where are we? How did we get here?" He asked, scanning the room. He was lying on an extremely comfortable bed in front of a roaring, inviting fire. Patchwork-covered pillows surrounded him and animal furs were covering his lower body. He was naked from the waist up - a large square of blood-soaked cloth was being held in place on his left shoulder, just under his clavicle. He looked up at Jack, surprised to see him sat at his side in, what could only be described as, a cream 'gown'. Where was Sam? Where was Teal'c?

"S..S..Sam? T..Teal'c?" he stuttered, trying to get up again only for his head to flop back onto the pillows as the room span.

"For crying out loud Daniel, keep still." Jack ordered and Daniel groaned at the discomfort of the vertigo. "Sam and Teal'c have gone back to the Stargate for help," Jack told him, replacing the now sodden cloth with a fresh one, tutting at the sight of the bloody wound. Daniel pulled his knees up to his chest as a wave of pain washed over him. Jack wished they had their packs with them but they were long gone. What he wouldn't give to be able to give Daniel a shot of morphine about now.

"Like I said Daniel, we were jumped. Apparently some system lord or other visited here before us and put a price on our heads; promised the locals this and that if they could capture us. We had quite a tussle but Teal'c is a good guy to have on your team. Kinda frightened the locals off and he and Carter managed to lure them away. Not before you took a bullet to the shoulder though. You went down like a ton of bricks, bashing your head on the way - went out like a light. I managed to drag you into some bushes and we hid as the not overly clever country locals went after Carter and the big guy."

Daniel nodded and reached a hand to his head, surprised not to feel a bulky bandage wrapped round it. He frowned in confusion.

"You've got quite an egg-sized lump on the back of your head Danny." 

Daniel sighed and licked his dry lips. Seeing his discomfort, Jack poured him a glass of water and helped Daniel to sit up slightly. He let him sip the tepid liquid. 

"Thanks" Daniel whispered and lent back into the pillows. He closed his eyes again. "How do you know Sam and Teal'c have gone for help?" he asked, wearily.

"Well we hid for an hour or so until the coast was clear. People with dogs kept coming and going - how we weren't discovered was beyond me. I knew we would have to move before they picked up our scent but you were totally out of it. I managed to get us to a shallow river but we were too out in the open and a guy on a horse spotted and caught up with us. I managed to sling shot him with a rock and knock him off the horse. Then when I was struggling to get you on the horse a lad came out of nowhere and helped me. He knew we were being hunted and it turned out the guys after us apparently killed his father. He led us here so you could get some medical treatment. Carter managed to check in about an hour ago. She and Teal'c are holed up in a cave about 4 clics from the gate. They're pinned down but when the coast is clear they're gonna make for the gate and get some help."

Jack sat back on the bed and rested his aching back on the pillows next to Daniel who inched over so that his head and torso were resting on Jack's lap. He scrunched up his eyes in pain and bit his lower lip in an effort to control the agony.

"Don't suppose there are any pain meds Jack?" He ground out the words as the pain threatened to overpower him. He turned his body into Jack's, fumbling for a grasp of his friend's shirt, burrowing his head further into Jack's lap, trying to smother the fire in his shoulder. Jack's hand caressed his cheek, pulling him in carefully as Daniel drew up his knees to his stomach again, groaning, his legs moving restlessly under the covers.

"Sorry pal, the monks took our packs. The boy has gone to find his mother. Maybe she'll have something to help but until then you're gonna have to ride it out." He looked at his watch, the youngster had been gone for an hour to go in search of his mother who worked in the fields just outside the village. Hopefully he would be back soon. Jack continued to sooth his friend as he continued to slowly writhe in agony.

"Shhh, Daniel - she should be here soon. Try and sleep."

"'Kay" Daniel whispered, turning his head deeper into Jack's lap, desperately trying to escape from the burning, agonising pain. His world was greying again.

"T..tired," he mumbled, his good arm clutching Jack's waist, using it as an anchor. "Th..think 'm gonna pass out now..." he stated and promptly went limp in Jack's arms. 

Jack breathed a sigh of relief that his friend was no longer in agony. He carefully laid the injured archaeologist back on the bed, checked the bandage and was happy to see the bleeding had slowed considerably. He pulled the skin blankets up to Daniel's shoulders, brushed the sweat-soaked hair off his forehead and gauged his temperature with the back of his hand, pleased to note that it was not far off normal. 

He stoked the fire and sat down at the homely kitchen table, his head in his hands. Daniel needed help and he needed it soon. If they didn't get that bullet out soon he was gonna be in real trouble. The threat of infection was growing minute be minute. Hell they were already in trouble. 

& & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & &

"You are not safe here. You must go. Eduardo was wrong to bring you here. This will be one of the first places they will search. You must go." 

Eduardo had returned with his mother just before sunset. Jack had been getting worried. Time had passed slowly and it was time that Daniel did not have. He had almost given up waiting and was about to go and find help himself when Maria had hurried through the door, extinguishing the torches that Jack had lit when it had become dark.

"We cannot alert Tanmiun that anyone is home, it is too dangerous". She carefully lit the small lantern on the table.

"I'm sorry to bring trouble to your house ma'am, ..." Jack started.

"Maria", he was informed by the middle-aged, plump lady who was now filling a large kettle and hanging it on the open fire that burnt brightly in the stone fire place.

"...Maria" Jack corrected himself, "I'm Jack and my friend is Daniel." He indicated Daniel who still slept in the large, ornate bed. "Daniel needs your help, he was shot in the shoulder by one of Tanmiun's men - I assume they are the ones who ambushed us?"

Maria indicated for Jack to sit at the table.

"Eduardo fetch our guest some bread and water. You must be hungry. You can eat and go before you are discovered. I have heard Tanmiun's dogs barking all afternoon. The rumours are that strangers came through the circle, strangers that the gods foretold would come. You will be hunted down by the dogs and the gods will pay a high price for your capture." Maria broke the bread that Eduardo had placed in front of her and handed a chunk to Jack who nodded his thanks and proceeded to eat, he had forgotten how hungry he was.

Maria poured Jack a glass of water. "I have heard that the gods have been informed of your arrival and have sent down an army to help in your capture. The circle is closed off, a trap is being laid. You must hide in the hills; it is the only safe place. Eduardo fetch me the parchment and chalk." 

"My friend is hurt. He needs urgent medical attention and our medical supplies have been taken. Please, you must help us."

Maria shook her head and checked the water on the fire. "I cannot help you. It would be too dangerous to take him to the healer; there are patrols in the village waiting in the shadows. No it is too risky."

Jack stood and placed his hand on Maria's arm. "The bullet is still in his shoulder. He is in great pain when he is awake. He took a blow to the head. If we can't get him to the healer is there anything you have here that can help him? Could the healer come here?" He asked, one eye on Maria, the other on Daniel who was now stiring restlessly on the bed.

Maria looked at Jack and saw the despair in his eyes.

"It is only because Tanmiun murdered my husband that I will help you. He is an evil man bent on service to what many of us see as false gods. He has a loyal following who will stop at nothing to see you captured and turned over for punishment. But there is a small band of non-believers like me in the village. Eduardo, the parchment." 

Eduardo passed his mother the paper and went and sat at Daniel's bedside.  
"Mother, this man is in pain," he informed her as Daniel continued to groan and writhe weakly under the animal skins.

Maria nodded and told Jack to sit.

"You need to go see Rantun and Pater, they are the healer and priest in the village. You will need to explain what has happened. They will be able to organise an evacuation plan. They are sympathetic to our cause and will help you. I will write you a letter that you must give them to give you reference. Eduardo will take you." She pulled the lantern towards her and they sat in silence as she wrote the note, the silence only punctuated by Daniel's soft moans.

"Eduardo will fetch you one of my husband's cloaks to go over your gown," she told Jack eyeing him up and down. 

Jack felt guilty for putting on one of her dead husband's gowns but his BDUs had been soaked with water and Daniel's blood. "Umm, sorry about..." he told Maria looking down at his attire.

"That is unimportant," she assured him. "Where are your clothes? We must burn them. We must leave no trails."

Eduardo handed Jack a thick, heavy woollen black cloak. "We hid them in the barn," he informed his mother.

"Good, good," she stated, tightly doing up Jack's cloak. "Eduardo take Pepe - he will be faster." 

The young boy nodded.

Maria knelt down to her son's eye level. "You know what you must do son?"   
He nodded. 

"Keep to the lane, do not venture into the village. Pater's house is in the woods and ..."

"I know where Pater's house is mother" he interrupted.

Maria took a deep breath. "I know, I know" she sighed. "Go straight there, no stopping." She pulled the boy in for a hug. "Be careful," she whispered into his ear. 

Jack placed his hand on her shoulder. "I will look after him - I promise." He vowed.

She straightened up and walked over to the wooden trunk in the corner of the room and pulled out a rifle and a small box. She handed the rifle and bullets to Jack. "Take this for protection," she told him with a small smile. "Be warned, Tanmiun is a dangerous man who will stop at nothing. Keep yourselves hidden and hurry." 

Jack looked her straight in the eyes. "Thank you." He told her sincerely. He knew that they had bought danger to her home.

"You must go," she told them shepherding them towards the door. Jack turned and looked at Daniel who was still sleeping restlessly.

"Daniel?" He enquired.

"I will care for Daniel. Now go!" 

& & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & &. 

He was lost. Lost and in pain. Abandoned. He needed to wake up, wake up and find Jack but he was suffocating, a heavy weight was pinning him, crushing him. His legs were stuck; he struggled and struggled to free them but to no avail. He was so dizzy. How could he be dizzy if he was asleep? This made no sense. He needed to sit, to roll over, to move. His head hurt so much, surely someone was helping him? Please someone help him. He tried to move again but G'd it hurt! He needed to wake up, wake up and get help. Where was everyone? Why could he not wake up? He could hear himself moan, feel himself writhe - why could he not wake up? Oh G'd he hurt!

"J'ck?" He managed to moan, his head moving restlessly from side to side; his stomach lurching with each movement of his head.

"J'ck?" He tried again. He did not want to open his eyes; if he opened his eyes he knew it would hurt.

"Ummm, J'ck?" He bit down hard on his lip as pain pierced through his shoulder, nausea rolled in his stomach again. "Oh G'd," he ground out.

"Shhh." 

He felt the bed dip and a cloth bathed his forehead.

"You must remain still."

A female voice? Sam? He pulled himself into a ball as the pain grew. "S.S.Sam?" 

"No Daniel," the voice told him as a hand gently soothed his arm. "I am Maria, I am tending you. Your friend Jack has gone for help." She firmly but carefully placed Daniel back onto his back and he hissed with pain.

"I must tend your wound Daniel," she told him peeling the cloth off his shoulder; he turned his head and groaned into the pillow. Maria wet a fresh piece of cloth with the water boiled on the stove and patted the hole caused by the bullet.

"We must make sure this is clean," she told him as she cleansed the wound. "A healer is on his way who will remove the bullet. Then you must leave you are not safe here." 

Daniel took a deep breath to cope with the pain induced by Maria's actions and nodded his head. Things were clearer now. He had been shot and they were hiding in a cabin waiting for help. He nodded in understanding again but the movement only increased his nausea. His breath quickened and he reached out to the lady tending him.

"Gonna be s..," he told her, weakly struggling to get on his side. She recognised the signs straight away and emptied the bowl of water she was sponging him down with and helped him as he vomited over the side of the bed into the container.

"Shh, steady." She helped him lie back when he had finished. "You have a head injury," she informed him as she mopped the sweat off his face. "You must lie still." 

Daniel sighed and lent back on the pillows, feeling slightly better for expelling the contents of his stomach but miserably embarrassed for doing it in front of a stranger. Where was Jack? His brow frowned in confusion.

"Daniel, Jack has gone for help - remember?" Maria told him, recognising the confusion on his face. 

Oh yeah - he remembered, he was safe and Jack had gone for help. Sam and Teal'c had gone for help and he was safe. Yes. The cobwebs were clearing, his head did not feel as if it was stuffed with cotton wool. He ventured to open his eyes. 

"Hi" he muttered as Maria's blurry face came into view. He gave her a wan smile. "Thank you for helping me," he told her as she smiled back at him.

"I can only do so much Daniel, you are not safe here. The gods have sent their soldiers to help the men search for you. Jack has gone to meet with our resistance to arrange your safe passage back to your world."

She reached over and poured Daniel a mug of fresh water. "Do you think you could manage a drink?" She asked, helping raise Daniel's head at the base of his neck and placing the mug at his lips. "Small sips," she told him. "We Don't want this to make a reappearance. You have lost a lot of blood."

That would explain why he felt so weak. The mere effort of lifting his head was exhausting. He took a few sips of the cool water and she helped lower his head back down. He closed his eyes. "Thanks," he whispered.

"Try and sleep Daniel." Maria told him. "The others will be back soon with medication to help with the pain, just try and relax until then. "

Daniel smiled again. "Easier said than done... my head is pounding." He admitted, biting down on his bottom lip.

Maria sighed and smiled down at the young man. How could the gods think these people were evil? She did not understand. Daniel looked so powerless. She held his hand as he groaned again and again as pain washed over him.

"They won't be long," she promised the suffering man. 

& & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & &.. 

 

"But Rantun we must help these people." Pater begged. "Tanmiun must not find them."

Rantun paced up and down the room, nervously biting his fingernails. "No, no, no Pater. The Gods will be angry, we will be punished..." 

"For crying out loud!" Jack interrupted in frustration. "When are ya gonna listen to me? These things, beings, are not your gods, they are parasites feeding from your world. You are their slaves. Can't you see that?" He slumped back in his chair and tugged at his hair in annoyance.   
They had been here, arguing the same argument for nearly three hours and they were getting nowhere.

"Maria has stated that they are good men, telling the truth. We must help them, hide them, get them back to their own world." Pater was nearly as desperate as Jack. Years of feeding the gods and living under Goa'uld power had taken a huge toll on their world. Divided their people. They were on the brink of civil war. Maybe these strangers could stop the conflicts and help them be rid of the oppression thrusted upon them.

"Please Rantun - his friend needs medical attention. I cannot help him with that - you are his only hope. Please, you call yourself a healer, how can you stand by and do nothing?" 

Rantun turned and looked at Jack.

"If we help you do we have your word that you will help us?" He asked. He was an elderly man, worn down by false gods who lived in fear for his family. "If we are caught they will destroy us," he told him, "I don't want that to be in vain." 

Jack could understand their plight. Hell, this planet was not alone, not the only one being suppressed. He took a deep breath. He knew he could not give them false hopes, false promises.

"If you can get me and my friends back to our world I promise I will send some of my people back here who will help you defend yourselves against the 'Gould'. I can offer you no more help than that. It is a fight we wage every day. We will not stop trying to defeat them that much I can promise and Daniel is a very important person in that fight. It will be harder without him. You have to help him. Please?" Jack begged. He wasn't beyond begging, begging was good. Time was running out.

"Okay." Rantun conceded. "I will tend to him - Pater fetch my medical bag. Eduardo go and help get the buggy ready. I will treat your friend and then we will formulate a plan to get you home."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." Jack sighed with relief.

& & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & &

Where were they? Where were they?

Maria looked out of the window, again. It had been five hours now and still there was no sign of them. She was so worried. Why oh why had she let Eduardo go? He was only a child for heaven's sake! What was she thinking? This was not their fault, their problem. Why did she get involved? She scanned the horizon again. Nothing. Nothing but darkness. She closed the curtain again and lit one of the lamps by the fireplace. The dogs were silent now and she assumed the hunt had been halted for the night. She scrubbed at her apron. Please, please, please be safe she prayed. She went over to the window again.

Daniel watched as Maria paced the room. He felt so guilty for putting her through all this. Where on earth was Jack? Please let him be safe. He had tried to doze but the ache in his shoulders had preventing him achieving a deep sleep. Time had slowed. He almost wished he could pass out like before. He was wrapped in all-consuming misery. He licked his lips and pulled at his blankets, longing to be free, the heat was oppressive. He wished Maria would open a window; he could not bear the heat much longer. He looked at Maria in confusion as she shuddered, wrapped her shawl tighter around her and placed another log on the fire. He was so hot, so thirsty, and so achy. He managed to kick the blankets off his legs so that he was laying near-naked but still his skin burned. He tried to move from the heat of the bed but was so weak, weak and so, so hot! He did not understand. He ran his free hand through his hair, not surprised to find it soaked with sweat. He knew he was in trouble. 

"Maria?" He called weakly. 

She turned and looked at Daniel with a smile, glad to see him alert. She sat on the bed next to him pulled a blanket over his legs, Daniel sighed in frustration. Maria took his hand in hers. He looked exhausted, boneless almost.

"They back yet?" He asked. He knew time had passed, he just was not sure how much.

"Not yet Daniel, I am sure they will not be much longer now." She told him with more hope than she felt.

"Yeah, won't be long now," he agreed, wincing as he tried to move his arm.

"Does it still hurt?" Maria asked tenderly.

"Yes," he admitted.

"Your arm?" 

Daniel shook his head. "My shoulder." 

Maria touched the skin around the gauze dressing. "May I take a look?" she asked. Now Daniel was more aware she did not want to startle him with her ministrations.

"Um." He gave her permission. She carefully removed the dressing and gently dabbed the wound. She looked at Daniel with a sad smile and placed her hand on his forehead. Her cool touch felt wonderful to Daniel's overheated skin. Her hand moved to his cheek and neck.

"The wound is infected Daniel." She told him with a sigh.

"I know," he admitted. He had gradually been feeling sicker and sicker. The pain of his shoulder had receded into the background as the growing fever took hold. His whole body ached.

"Your wound must be cauterised and the bullet must come out," she informed him sadly. 

He slowly turned his face to hers. "Ouch!" he said with a ghost of a smile. 

She picked up a damp cloth and bathed his face again. He closed his eyes in relief at the coolness of the cloth. Maria dipped the cloth in the water again and looked at Daniel. His whole body was covered in a fine sheen of sweat; his hair was plastered to his forehead. She wrung the cloth out and proceded to wipe his neck, chest and abdomen, careful not to go anywhere near his shoulder. Daniel lent into the touch, totally spent. Her touch was soothing.

"How long have you known you have had a fever Daniel?" She asked as she pulled the cloth across his abdomen. 

Daniel shrugged his shoulders, hissing at the pain the movement caused. "  
Couple of hours" he admitted.

Maria looked at the fire. Daniel needed the bullet out and now, before the fever took a stronger hold. She had no idea when the others would be coming back, or even if they were coming back. She sighed and placed the cloth down.

"What?" Daniel asked quietly as Maria hung her head and sat silently. He reached his good hand to her head and patted her hair. She looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"I must cauterise your wound straight away Daniel, you grow weaker and weaker. There is no way of knowing when the healer will be here ...." 

"Or if." Daniel interrupted with a smile.

Maria nodded. "I have no medication to give you. It will hurt. If I don't do it you will get sicker. You might d..." 

"Do what you have to do," Daniel interrupted again, "it'll be fine." He wiped the tear from Maria's face as it fell. He let his arm flop back down on to the bed, too exhausted to hold it up anymore. Maria nodded and patted Daniel's face again. He closed his eyes and tried to float off. 

& & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & &

Maria stood at the fire with the steel poker in the embers. She looked at Daniel. He was plastered to the bed, almost moulded to the mattress. His head was rolling slowly, weakly from side to side; his body shimmered with sweat, his breathing shallow and rapid, his forehead crunched in pain. She could see his pulse racing in his neck. He had gone downhill so fast. She took the poker out of the fire willing it to be hot enough, plunging it back into the flames in despair as it was nowhere near ready. She watched as Daniel opened his eyes and licked his lips again, his eyes searching the room for her.

"I am here Daniel. It won't be much longer; try and rest," she called.

"Ummm," he retorted and sank back into his twilight world of heat and airlessness. Where was the healer? Where was Jack?

Maria closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She could do this. She had done it before, granted on a sick cow but surely there were not too many differences - were there? She checked the poker again. It was now white hot. She knew what she had to do. She knew she had to do it now. She placed the meat knife in the embers. She would deal with the bullet removal after she had cauterised the wound. Hopefully the pain would make Daniel pass out and she would be able to operate without having to knock him out. She reached for the bottle of liquor from the cabinet - that would do to cleanse the wound after she removed the bullet. She took the cork out with her teeth and took a slug herself to calm her nerves. She would love to be able to give Daniel some to lessen the pain but with a head injury she knew she could do more harm than good. She made her way to his bed, snagging a piece of firewood off the woodpile as she passed it.

She sat down slowly on his bed. "Daniel?" She asked and gently touched his face to get his attention. 

He opened his eyes and smiled at her.

"Ready?" She enquired. 

"Umm." He touched her hand and nodded. 

She placed the bottle on the table and handed Daniel the piece of wood.

"Bite," she ordered.

He took the wood and looked at it. His hand flopped down again. Maria lifted the wood off the bed and placed it in his mouth.

"Bite," she soothed.

Daniel looked up to the ceiling and sighed and readied himself. 

Maria bought the poker down and placed it on Daniel's inflamed skin.

Daniel bit down on the wood in agony, his back arched and the wood in his mouth muffled his scream of pain. Sweat poured from his pores. He grunted in agony once more and his eyes rolled into the back of his head. His head lolled to one side and his mouth relaxed. The smell of burning flesh nearly toppled Maria who had to fight to keep the nausea she felt at bay. She plucked the stick from Daniel's mouth as his lips quivered in reaction. She reached and patted the sweat away from his forehead with some fresh cloth and ran her hand across his face and cupped his chin, grateful that he had passed out, grateful that he was no longer in pain. She scrubbed her face with her apron and started to prepare to remove the bullet. 

& & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & &

"You did so well Maria." Pater told the still shaking women and pushed the glass full of liquor across the table. Maria picked it up and downed it in one, hissing at the heat of the alcohol between her teeth. She placed the glass back down and hugged Eduardo tighter and glanced over to the bed.

"Rantun has been a long time," she mused. The cavalry had turned up in time. She looked down at her hand; it was still shaking, shaking in relief that Eduardo was safe. Shaking in relief that Daniel had the help he needed.

"He is in good hands now Maria. He will be fine." 

Maria sniffed and smiled and kissed Eduardo's head.

"He is asleep Maria - shall I put him in his bed?" Pater offered. 

Maria nodded and lifted Eduardo into Pater's waiting arms, one quick hug and she let go. She wrapped her arms around her and went and sat next to Jack in the kitchen. Rantun had hung a curtain around Daniel's bed while he operated to remove the bullet, to keep prying eyes out and to create a sterile area as much as he could.

"You were so long," Maria said sadly. "He became so ill, I had no choice. I did not know if you were coming back or not. I had no choice." 

Jack turned to face her and lifted her chin. "Thank you, you acted so quickly. If you had waited it may have been too late." 

Maria smiled and sniffed, Jack pulled her in for a hug. "He will be fine - Daniel is always fine," he told her and she relaxed into his touch.

& & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & &.

 

Rantun washed his hands and put his now clean instruments back into his bag. He checked on his patient again. He gauged that his fever was still very high but hopefully Maria's swift actions may have stopped the infection getting any worse. He had obviously lost a lot of blood and there was little he could do for that. His blood pressure was pretty low but he dare not give him any blood as there was no way of knowing what type he was or whether anyone else was compatible. They had to get him home as soon as possible and into the care of his own people. The bullet had been removed and the fever could be controlled but he was still one extremely sick young man.

He sat and took Daniel's pulse and felt his temperature, surprised to see two blue eyes staring at him in bewilderment.

"Maria?" Daniel asked quietly.

"Maria is here Dr Jackson. I am Rantun, the village healer. I have removed the bullet." 

Daniel nodded and his eyes dropped again. He felt relaxed, sleepy, drugged. The healer must have given him something. The pain had receded to a manageable level. He was glad the healer was here. Jack? Where was Jack? If the healer was here why wasn't Jack? His eyes flew open and he struggled to get up. Rantun pushed him back on the bed.

"Jack?" Daniel called.

"Please lie back Dr Jackson, I will fetch Colonel O'Neill for you - just relax."

Daniel eased himself back and tried to control his breathing, which had sped up in panic. 

Rantun pulled the curtain back and indicated for Jack to follow him. He moved to the centre of the room out of Daniel's earshot. Maria joined them.

"Dr Jackson is awake and asking for you." He told Jack who let out the breath he did not realise he was holding. "I have removed the bullet and debrided the wound as much as I can. I have left the wound open as he has an infection and sewing the skin together would only hold the infection in. He is still running a high fever but I have given him some of our herbs which are giving him pain relief and should hold the infection at bay until you can get him back to your world. I dare not give him any of our more powerful drugs, as I do not know how your bodies would react to them. His head wound is not too serious - just a mild concussion but you need to get him home as quickly as possible. He needs a blood transfusion and again I am not happy to risk using any of our blood. If we could attempt taking him to the healing place we could cross check his blood but we would risk capture if we did." He placed his hand on Jack's arm.  
"Go sit with him, reassure him. We will work out a route through the mountains to get you back to your world. Stay with him. He should sleep soon and so should you. We will leave at dawn." 

Jack nodded, smiled and thanked Rantun. He patted Maria on the arm,"get some sleep as well" he said as she yawned sleepily. 

She nodded in agreement and made for the couch - her bed taken up by the ailing archaeologist.

"Pater, fetch the charts," Rantun ordered, "we have much to do." 

& & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & &..

Jack was amazed to see Daniel staring at him as he sat on his bed. His arm now in a sling. His chest still bare.

"Hey." he smiled. Daniel grabbed his hand. Jack covered his hand with his, almost grimacing at the heat radiating off his friend. He lent forward and brushed the sweat-soaked hair from Daniel's forehead. "How you doing?" he asked softly.

"Fine." Daniel retorted. Jack snorted in amazement. 

"Ya sure?" he asked smiling at his doped up friend. "'Cause I gotta tell you I could fry an egg on your stomach right now." He placed his hand on Daniel's abdomen and moved it to his chest, feeling the racing heart beat and the shallow, rapid, weak breaths. His lungs were working overtime.

"Feel fine." Daniel stated again, staring at Jack with saucer wide eyes, his pupils wide and drug educed.

Jack smiled and shook his head; he took the damp cloth and started bathing Daniel again. "Sleep Danny, were going home in the morning, just sleep," he soothed and Daniel shut his eyes and did as he was told.

& & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & &. 

"We cannot risk going back to the village," Pater mused as he and Rantun huddled over the charts that were spread out on Maria's kitchen table. "Word is the entrance and exit are now patrolled by the soldiers. Any attempt to return will be thwarted. We could go along the Manroe trail up through the mountains but even that has its risks, the terrain is dangerous."

Rantun agreed but shook his head sadly "I am afraid that is our only choice. The direct route to the ring is now shut off - we have no decision to make here."

Jack pulled up a chair and joined the two men in their deliberations. Daniel had quickly succumbed to sleep. Jack had spent time with him, ensuring the fever did not climb any higher. The sound of Daniel's soft snores which had replaced the whimpers of pain had lifted a weight of worry off Jack's mind. He had covered the sleeping man and turned his mind to the rest of his team and their passage home to safety.

"I have two of my team holed up in a cave between the river and the ring - I need to get them out and home safely." He poured himself a glass of water from the jug on the table and inspected the maps. He could clearly make out the signs for the village, mountains and the ring. The danger caves were positioned between the ring and the mountains. He pointed at the caves.

"Is there any possibility that there is a back exit to the caves 'cause if we took the route through the mountains we would run adjacent to the caves," he asked taking a swig of water. The two men exchanged glances between them and silence filled the room.

"What?" Jack enquired putting his glass down and wiping the water from his mouth.

"No Rantun - it is too dangerous," Pater whispered.

"It is their only chance." Rantun stared at the fire place, watching the embers jump and spit. "If it is not this way then it will not be any other way - they will be hunted, they will be captured and we will live under oppression for ever."

"What?" Jack urged again. Rantun nodded at Pater who sighed heavily.

"There is another ring, hidden from the Gods. It is not used, it is too dangerous." He picked up some chalk and drew a gate near the top of one of the mountains near the caves.

"It is perched on the top of Canty Mount. There are sheer drops at either side, many people have perished trying to use it but it has been known to work."

Jack smiled. So there was hope and that was all he wanted. They had been in worse situations than this and survived. Piece of cake. Get a message through to SG-1 and Hammond would send help - trained help. Yep this was doable. He pointed to the caves again.

"My team - is there a way out? Some where we can meet them?"

Pater drew a cross at the back of one of the caves.

"The Onmly tunnel leads from the caves to the foot of the mountains. We could meet them there."

"Okay - now that sounds like a plan," he told them with a smile. "I will contact my team and let them know tha...." 

Pater interrupted him "It will be very dangerous. I make no guarantees," he told him sadly. "We will only go with you so far - the rest will be up to you. We have family to protect."

"I know," Jack admitted "Thank you. We just need a fighting chance and you have given us one. I need to contact my team." 

"You need to sleep," Rantun told him,"it will be a short night and a long day. Go - sleep with Daniel. Pater and I will sleep in the buggy and wake you when the sun rises." He fumbled in his bag for a small pack of herbs and mixed them in a tumbler of water. "Try and get Daniel to drink this," he implored Jack. "It will help with the fever and the pain - tomorrow will be a hard day on the fittest, there is no way of knowing how Daniel will fare," he told him with a sad smile. "Keep an eye on him tonight and if there are any problems fetch me immediately."

Jack accepted the glass and smiled at the elderly man. "Thank you," he said with a nod and made his way to Daniel's bed.

"Sleep well Colonel," Pater called softly, stoking the fire as Rantun folded the charts up and they readied themselves for the long journey ahead. 

........................................................................................................................................................................................................ 

"Carter? Come in." Jack perched on the side of Daniel's bed. His friend slept on though his fever was still high. Jack sat at his side in his T-shirt and boxers. The heat from the fire and from Daniel's fever had made the small room stuffy but Jack could not see a window that he could open. He wet another cloth, folded it neatly and placed it on Daniel's forehead. He straightened the sheet that loosely covered the ill man. He eyed the space next to Daniel with longing - he was so tired. 

"Sir?" Came the muffled reply from the radio. Daniel stirred at the sound of Sam's voice and peered at Jack through heavy lidded, bloodshot eyes and watched as Jack replied.

"Good to hear your voice Carter," he admitted with a sigh.

"Yours too sir," came Sam's cheerful reply.

"What is your situation?" Jack asked as he watched Daniel try and turn in bed only to hiss as pain blindsided him. He needed to get the herbs into him soon before the pain became too much. He rubbed Daniel's arm to try and help sooth him.

"We are Okay sir. Still in the cave. There is no sign of any activity outside. We were just thinking of doing a recce, see what's going on...."

"Negative Carter," Jack interrupted. "Stay put we will come to you. The Stargate is heavily guarded and the village is cut off. We will be leaving at dawn. We have had some help and will be guided by some locals through the mountains to the back of the caves. There is a route out of the back of the caves you will need to find. We will be able to guide you when we are closer. There is another gate on this world but it is on top of one of the mountains and very treacherous but it looks like a means of escape," he told her, one eye on the now writhing archaeologist on the bed.

"Yes sir, understood sir," came the reply.

"Do you have any supplies Carter? Water, food?"

"Yes sir, we managed to hold on to Teal'c's pack. We have a small fire for heat burning now."

Jack sighed with relief and smiled.

"Full pack did you say?"

"Yes sir. Full pack"

"Medical supplies?" He asked hopefully.

"Daniel?" came the worried reply.

Daniel forced his eyes open again at the sound of his name, blinking slowly as he forced his exhausted body to become aware. Jack turned and spoke quietly into the radio.

"Could do with some of those meds yesterday," he sighed wearily.

"Sir?" Came the clipped response.

"He is not doing so good Sam," he admitted. Sam sighed, the use of her first name was not lost on her. Daniel was obviously struggling.

"His wound is badly infected, the healer had to cauterise it." He could hear Sam wince. "He's running a blazing fever and desperately needs a blood transfusion. The healer is not happy giving him any of their drugs, only herbs that are knocking him out. He needs antibiotics and fast," he admitted head in hands.

Sam took a breath. Her CO sounded dejected. "That we can do sir - just get him here as soon as you can. I will be ready with the drugs and he will be back home in no time. Janet and the girls will have him right in no time," she told him as cheerfully as possible. 

Jack giggled and looked at Daniel who was still staring at him. He repositioned the cloth on Daniel's forehead, which had become misplaced and Daniel sighed at the cool relief it brought.

"Ah those girls just love getting their mucky paws on our Danny boy hey?"

"That they do sir, that they do," Sam replied with a smile.

"Get some rest you two, big day tomorrow," Jack told them. "We will be in contact as soon as we are near."

"Yes sir. Keep safe sir and look after Daniel," Sam told him.

"Always do Sam always do. Sleep tight. O'Neill over." He clicked off the radio and turned to Daniel and picked up the glass.

"You need to drink this Danny," he told him as he helped the weak man sit up slightly in bed. He arranged some extra cushions behind Daniel's neck to support him as his head lolled to one side. He supported his friend as he drank the herb mixture and then eased the ill man back down, covering him with a thicker blanket as he began to shiver. He gauged his temperature again, sighing at the heat, and replaced the now dry cloth on his forehead with damp one. Hopefully the herbs would lower the fever. He carefully climbed into bed next to the shivering man and extinguished the lamp at the bedside.

He pulled Daniel close to him in an attempt to warm him, knowing that it would only be a matter of time before the fever turned and Daniel was plunged back into a world of oppressive heat. He needed to get him home. 

Daniel turned and faced Jack - staring with fever bright eyes. "S.S.Sam and T.Teal'c?" he asked through chattering teeth

"They are fine Danny. They have Teal'c's pack with the medicine in it. We're gonna meet them tomorrow. Soon have you feeling better," he soothed. "Just try and sleep."

Daniel's shivering continued. It was going to be a long night.

....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

 

The dip in the bed as Jack made his way to the bathroom woke Daniel from his light doze. He had been aware of Maria waking Jack a few minutes ago - imploring him to get ready, as the sun would soon be up. Daniel was relieved to watch Jack make his way to the small room at the back. He had hardly slept, the fever keeping him uncomfortable. He had lain awake trying not to move, trying not to moan. Jack needed to rest, he had a long day ahead of him and Daniel knew that. He also knew he would be no help to them at all - he felt so ill. The stomach cramps had started to assail his body about and hour ago. He had been able to smoother his agony into the pillow but now, with Jack occupied, he gave in to the pain and curled into a ball trying to stub out the pain in his gut. His whole body felt so heavy and achy and his stomach was rolling and dipping with nausea. He tried to concentrate on the noises coming from the kitchen, water being pumped into pots, soft whispers of conversation between Pater, Maria and Rantun planning the journey home. What he wouldn't give to be home now, tucked up in the infirmary with Janet's good drugs running. He licked his dry lips - he knew he was becoming dehydrated; the fever was leeching his strength. He bit down on his bottom lip as another cramp twisted in his abdomen. G'd he could do without this as well! Where was Thor when you needed him? Why did he not just 'beam' him out 'beam' him home? He rocked weakly and rode out the pain. When he was, at last, able to uncurl his bladder let him know that it was in urgent need of being emptied. He rolled onto his good side and started to ease his heavy body upright, supported by a mountain of pillows at his back. He needed to go and he needed to go now!

"Daniel?" Jack rushed to his side as he saw his friend struggling.

"Need to pee," he admitted with a shy smile.

Jack supported the sick, weak man across to the bathroom and steadied him as Daniel fumbled with his boxer shorts with one hand - the other was still supported by a sling. Just as Daniel was finishing up another cramp squeezed his abdomen. He bent double clutching at his stomach.

"Daniel?" Jack exclaimed as he helped Daniel to his knees. Daniel moaned and rocked as waves of nausea hit again.

"Rantun!" Jack yelled, holding Daniel as the young archaeologist violently vomited, over and over again. Rantun rushed to his side and added extra support as Daniel dry heaved.

Eventually Daniel's head flopped in defeat onto Jack's shoulder. Between them, Jack and Rantun helped the near unconscious man back to bed. Jack sat heavily in the chair. This was the last thing they needed.

Rantun checked Daniel's pulse, his temperature and changed the dressing on the still weeping wound. He gently palpated his stomach and Daniel moaned. Rantun turned to Jack, "Help me change him into his robe. We need to leave now!"

Jack could here the panic in the elderly healer's words and they both poured the near boneless man into the cheesecloth robe Maria had provided, finally wrapping him in a warm blanket. Daniel had no strength left to help. He curled up in misery and let the greying world carry him off...

"He is very sick," Rantun informed Jack. Hell, Jack could see that for himself!

"I am afraid the herbs are making him vomit," he continued. "He is running out of time - his heart will surely fail soon. I am now powerless to give him anything for the fever or pain. He needs to be home."

Jack nodded in understanding, looking at the deathly still man on the bed. He looked truly awful, sunken eyed, grey skin with fever blush on his cheeks. He needed the med pack and needed it now.

"Let's go then," he told Rantun and they prepared for the journey.

.................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... 

The sun was just beginning to climb in the sky as Jack, Daniel, Pater and Rantun left in the horse drawn buggy. Eduardo had begged Maria to be allowed to travel with them but Maria had put her foot down. The worry had been too much and the journey was too dangerous. Jack had assured him that things would be fine and when it was possible he would send help for his family. Maria had packed food and supplies for them. There was plenty of water not only for drinking but also for sponging Daniel down if his fever spiked. Jack had helped Maria burn their clothes and ensured that there were no signs left behind that they had been there. He was worried about the threat of reprisal if Tanmiun's men found out that she had hidden the desperate men. With a quick hug and words of gratitude to Maria and Eduardo they were on their way, still hidden by the mists of dawn.

Rantun and Pater sat up front on the buggy, rifles ready for any trouble, charts open - guiding them along the narrow paths that would lead them round the mountains to the back of the caves. They had filled the back of the buggy with straw, hay and thick blankets and had lain the sick man on the comfortable nest, wrapping a thick black cloth around his shivering shoulders and covering him with straw-coloured blankets. Jack was perched on a wooden plank that ran around the inside of the buggy. Milk churns had been placed at the entrance as a screen to hide them should they be stopped. Jack felt the movement of the buggy relaxing and lent back onto the tarpaulin, gently being rocked. One eye was trained on the front of the buggy and the other on his sick teammate. 

He had contacted Sam as they set off, explaining that they were a good five hours away. Teal'c had managed to locate the tunnel and they were preparing to leave. They could do no more.

He was so worried about Daniel. He had hardly stirred as they placed him in the buggy, his fever still soaring. He must be so dehydrated. Jack knelt by his friend and pressed two fingers to Daniel's carotid pulse, scratching his head in concern at the fast, weak heartbeat. He undid Daniel's cloak to allow some of the refreshing breeze to wash over his friend's pistol hot body, the chills having receded for a while. He picked up a damp sponge that Maria had provided and started to sponge him down. He ripped Daniel's gown down the middle to expose his torso - anything to cool him down. He wet further sponges and placed them under Daniel's armpits, on his groin and behind his neck. He had seen Janet do this with cooling pads and knew this was the best way of dealing with a high fever. That and a good dunking in a cool bath - which they did not have the luxury of, though if push came to shove he was sure they could find a shallow river that would do the job just as well. But they really did not have the time - he needed Sam's medication.

Rantun clumsily climbed into the back with Jack and placed his hand on Daniel's forehead.

"His fever grows," he stated. He reached for his medical bag and took out their equivalent of a stethoscope and listened to Daniel's heart. "His heart is beating too fast - I am afraid he may have a seizure." He looked at Jack with hopeless eyes.

Daniel cried out for Shar'e, his arm flailing in the air, his head lolling listlessly from side to side. He was lost, trapped in fever dreams. The sun was beating down on his naked body; he could feel the soft sand of Abydos under his aching bones. Where was his wife? Did she not know he was sick? Why was the sand moving? Please Sha're? Please stop the sun; it was so hot, too hot. He needed to escape!

"Sha're, please!" Daniel tossed and turned in the grips of delirium.

Jack grasped his arm and soothed his brow with a fresh cloth.

"Yes Sha're. There you are... I'm s..sick. F.fetch h..help." Daniel continued to move listlessly as both Rantun and Jack continued to sponge him down.

"He is caught in delirium," Rantun admitted. There was little more he could do now. The young man would surely not survive now, his heart was failing and so must his kidneys be, he surmised with a heavy heart.

"There is little more we can do now but make him comfortable," he informed Jack.

"What about the herbs?" Jack asked, there must be something they could do; they were so close now - he just needed Daniel to hang on a little longer.

"They make him too ill Jack - we cannot risk it."

"Rantun, last night when I gave him the herbs it settled his fever and made him sleep for a few hours, it will buy us time. Once we get him to the caves we have medicine that will help him, help stabilise him until we get him home. I know he will be sick but if we don't do anything now he will not even make it to the caves." 

Rantun stared at Jack. Perhaps he was right, perhaps it would stabilise Daniel enough to prevent seizures, which would most likely lead to coma and even death. They could deal with the consequences of the herbs later. He just needed to keep his patient on the straight and narrow until they reached their teammates and that would take another three hours God willing.

He dug deep into his pack and prepared the herbs, praying that Daniel would be able to tolerate the fluids. They had tried on previous occasions to get some water into the sick man but to no avail. It was imperative that they got the liquid to stay in Daniel's body.

Over the next hour Jack and Rantun undertook the laborious task of dripping small amounts of liquid into Daniel's mouth, knowing that any more than a drop would immediately re-appear. Finally the task was done and they covered Daniel and tried to make him as comfortable as possible. They both sat back in relief as once again Daniel's snores replaced his delirious groans. Rantun reached over and tested Daniel's temperature once again and smiled at Jack.

"Much better," he proclaimed and Jack lent his head back with a sigh of relief. Round one to them he thought. Now they would wait for round two but at least Daniel could rest now. He smiled as he heard Daniel sigh with relief.

"Thank you," he whispered and fell into a deep sleep.

& & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & &

It was slow going.

The weather closed in as the sun rose, dark clouds blocked its rays turning the already gloomy landscape into a barron, uninviting world. Jack sat up front with Rantun as Pater steered the increasingly spooked horse across a narrow ravine. The wind had picked up and judging from the clouds they were in for some storm. Jack pulled his cloak close as the temperature dropped.

"How much further?" he shouted. The howling wind drowning out his voice. Forked lightning lit the dark skies and the rumble of thunder echoed through the valley causing the horse to stop dead in its tracks. Rantun urged the frightened animal on and Pater pulled at the reins.

"About an hour to go to the caves." Rantun shouted back as he struggled to control the buggy.

Jack hopped off the buggy and went to help Pater as he slipped and stumbled; the horse proving to be much too strong for him. The heavens opened and torrential rain fell. Heads down, leaning into the wind Jack and Pater led the buggy along the mountain path, trying to ignore the sheer drops either side and dips in the crumbling path.

"We must try and find some shelter," Pater yelled as thunder clapped again. "It is getting too dangerous." 

Jack held on tight as the horse bucked as the lightning flashed. "Can't we wait until we get to the caves?" He urged. Daniel needed medical attention - now! Spending time sheltering was wasting time he might not have.

"I do not know how long Pepe will go on like this," Pater replied, trying to sooth the terrified animal as it stopped again. 

"Look I can't see anywhere to shelter anyway - lets keep going. If we find somewhere we stop, if not let's keep going," Jack suggested. Pater looked at Rantun who was checking the charts.

"Rantun, what do you think?" He yelled as the wind and rain pelted down. 

"He is right, there is nowhere to shelter until we reach the caves, we do not have much choice my friend. We could go back." 

"No!" Jack exclaimed. There was no way he was going to go back, they had come so far. Pater reluctantly nodded and urged Pepe on again.

& & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & &..

The lurching of the buggy was not doing much for Daniel's rebellious stomach. He had managed to sleep; the oppressive heat had retreated and allowed his body to wallow in a comfortable place, away from pain and illness. He had dreamed, dreamed of happier days, days in the sun spent relaxing at Jack's cabin. Fishing and sailing by day and laughter and good company in the evening. He could almost smell the steaks grilling on the BBQ. Daniel groaned as his stomach protested. Perhaps he was hungry? He could not remember the last time he had eaten. He looked around the buggy, tried to drag his body into a sitting position but failed miserably and flopped back onto the soft pillows. He was so thirsty. Where was Jack? He called out to him but his cries were silenced by the sounds of the storm. He managed to turn onto his side and sighed in relief at the change of position, his bones ached so much. His stomach gurgled again. He closed his eyes again, longing to be back safe and sound in his Happy Place. It was so warm, hot almost at the Happy Place, the sun burned his skin. He could see Jack smiling at him, holding up a huge fish in pride. Daniel smiled and waved back, his hand flopping down as the rocking of the boat lulled him into a twilight world. He could feel the ice-cold water of the lake dripping on his face, it felt so wonderful. He grinned at the thought of the steam that would be coming off his skin as it was cooled by the water. He felt the boat dip and lurch as Jack sat by him - fish in hand.

"Look Danny, look what I caught," he exclaimed, dangling the still flapping fish in Daniel's face. The rancid smell assailed his nostrils and he turned his head away from the awful stench. Water dripped off Jack's hand onto Daniel's body causing him to shiver, he pulled into himself as he started to shiver uncontrollably.

"J'ck - nooo," he groaned in misery.

"Ya hungry Danny boy?" Jack teased, slapping the fish down on the floor of the boat taking out his knife. Daniel swallowed hard as nausea washed over his shaking body.

Jack plunged his knife into the fish as Daniel moaned. The fish split in two and Jack offered him half of it. He shook his head slowly, his stomach lurching at the sight of the maggots cascading out of the head. The smell was truly awful. Jack thrust the rotting carcass in Daniel's face.

"Come on Danny, ya must be hungry. All this for you!" He laughed as the fish oozed through his fingers, its guts and blood pouring down his arms, the maggots pooled around Daniel's legs.

"How about an apple Danny?" Jack giggled and bit into a large green apple, his mouth filling with maggots as he chewed. 

"N.n..n't h..hungry," Daniel stuttered, his stomach whirling. Jack rocked the boat, the water sloshing at the sides, rocking, rocking, the heat growing, the rocking increasing, the smell of rotting fish, the smell of stale sweat. 

God his head was pounding, his heartbeat loud in his ears. Oh G'd - the smell was awful, the heat too much. 

"Come on Danny," Jack was manic now, "Eat the fish Danny, eat the fish, it is good for ya Dannyboy." 

Daniel's stomach cramped and his nausea grew. He panted as waves of illness assailed him.

The pain and discomfort brought him out of his dream world. He was going to be sick. He panted harder, looking around in panic for Jack. Oh G'd he was going to be sick. There was nowhere to escape to. He managed to levered himself up so that he was propped up higher on the cushions. He bent double as the cramps hit once again. His head and shoulder were screaming, his stomach rolling, his whole body broke out into a cold sweat and he vomited violently over himself. 

& & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & &

"Okay? Better?" Jack asked pulling Daniel closer, gently rubbing his abdominal muscles and cringing at the feel of his hot dry skin. Daniel nodded weakly, dropping his head back on his friend's chest. 

The storm had now abated and Pater and Rantun had gone to meet Sam and Teal'c, they had made good time to the caves. Pepe was grazing, taking a well-deserved rest!

Jack had been making his way to check on Daniel when he heard the young man retching once again. He rushed to him, sitting him up and supporting him as Daniel had struggled with the illness. Finally things had settled. Between them Jack, Pater and Rantun had cleaned Daniel up, put him in a new gown and rolled the sides of the buggy up to get some fresh air.

Jack had radioed Sam to say that they had arrived and had offered to go and meet them but it was decided that Daniel needed Jack more and Pater and Rantun knew the caves like the backs of their hands. 

"Think you can manage some more water?" Jack asked lifting the cup to Daniel, supporting his shaking hands as Daniel took some tiny sips.

"Good boy," Jack praised, placing the cup back down. He picked the wet cloth out of the bucket of water and laid it on Daniel's forehead again receiving a sigh of relief from Daniel as it cooled his fevered brow.

"Feels nice," he mumbled. He was not just talking about the cloth but also the feeling of contentment of being held in Jack's strong arms and the cool breeze flowing through the buggy was like heaven to him, he had felt so hot for so long.

"Bet it does," Jack soothed and tucked Daniel's head under his chin.

"Will we be home soon Jack? I want to go home," Daniel admitted, his eyelids falling shut. This whole mission had been a disaster and he wanted to be home in bed with good drugs, he was so fed up of feeling ill.

Jack gently kissed the top of Daniel's head. "Won't be much longer," he assured the sick man. "Sam will be here in a minute. Soon have you feeling better. Quick stomp up a mountain to get a message through to Hammond and your carriage will be dispatched - making a beeline to bed 3 in Janet's infirmary. You can sleep your heart's content and then I will take you fishing up at the lake." 

Daniel turned weakly in his friend's arms and peered sleepily at Jack.

"Don't think I could cope with BBQ-d fish at the moment," he told him turning green and swallowing quickly. Jack frowned and was about to ask why when a familiar voice called his name. "Sam is here." 

Daniel smiled and turned to look at his teammates as they entered the buggy, the weight of Teal'c causing it to lurch and dip, Jack held Daniel tighter.

"Sir," Sam greeted, kneeling at Daniel's side, flashing her CO a relieved smile.

"Good to see you guys," Jack replied, and he meant it. It had been a long journey.

"As it is you," Teal'c replied, offloading his pack, rummaging through it to locate the medical bag which he passed to Sam who was checking Daniel's temperature with the back of her hand. Daniel gave her a wan smile.

"Hi." 

"Hey sweetie, how are you doing?" Sam asked, her hand lingering on his cheek.

"Been better," he admitted and Sam smiled.

"Right Daniel, let's get some antibiotics and pain killers in you, eh?" she told him preparing the two syringes. Jack squeezed his arm in relief as Sam deftly injected the much-needed medication into Daniel's upper thigh.

"Tired," the stricken man admitted and Jack and Sam helped him to lie down more comfortably and covered him gently with the animal blankets. Jack brushed the hair off his brow.

"Go to sleep Danny, when you wake up you will be at home." He looked at Sam for confirmation that she had given him some morphine, which would make him sleepy, she nodded and smiled.

Rantun poked his head into the buggy. "How is he doing?" he enquired.

"He is resting now," Sam confirmed.

Pater appeared at Rantun's side.

"We must hurry, I can hear the dogs," he informed them. Jack and Teal'c sprang out of the buggy leaving Sam to care for Daniel. They walked along side the buggy.

"How long until we are at the ring?" Jack asked as he hurried to catch up Pater who was now leading Pepe.

"We will be there within the hour if we hurry," Patner told him. 

Jack smacked Pepe on the bum. "Ya! Pepe - we need to hurry!" 

& & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & &.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Jack exclaimed as he and Teal'c stood at the base of the pathway that led to the hidden stargate. Rantun and Pater stood at their sides.

"We did warn you it was not going to be easy," Pater told him.

Jack took a deep breath and sighed, scrubbing his fingers through his hair. The gate was situated half way up the mountain on a ledge, with sheer drops either side. There was a small flat area in front of the gate but barely enough room for people to be able to stop when exiting the event horizon. This was going to be tricky. The path itself was worn and crumbling. Even if they could get to the gate and help arrived there was no way Daniel was going to be able to climb the path and the thought of stretchering him up the mountain was dangerous and daunting. They would need expert climbers and equipment. 

They needed to make a move - now! The sounds of the dogs were growing as the search party came nearer and nearer. They had hidden the buggy at the back entrance to the caves, Sam staying with Daniel as he slept on, his fever was growing again even with the medication.

We must go O'Neill," Teal'c stated and began the steep climb.

"Go, stay with Daniel, keep out of sight," Jack informed Pater and Rantun. "We will be as quick as possible." 

"Be careful," Rantun told him. "I already have one patient I do not require more" he told Jack with a grim smile as they retreated to the safety of the caves. Jack hurried to catch up with Teal'c.

& & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & &

"Sam?" Daniel shivered as he was covered once again with a warm soft blanket. He had slept but the growing fever had made him uncomfortable and thirsty. He felt groggy - sleepy and spaced out. He was well used to the side effects of morphine.

"Hey," Sam smiled and sat at his side, checking his pulse, glad to see that it had slowed considerably. She placed a fresh cloth on Daniel's forehead. 

"How are you feeling?" She asked as he sighed and shut his eyes again.

"High as a kite and thirsty," he admitted with a smile.

"Can't do much about the kite thingy bit but here you are." She gently eased his head up a little and helped him drink. "You still feeling sick?" She asked, pulling the covers up over his chest as he shivered again.

"N..no - not anymore," he replied - relived that his stomach had settled. It was sore and uncomfortable but the rolling nausea had ended, thank goodness. He looked round the buggy. "Where are Jack and Teal'c?" He asked with concern. 

"They have gone to the gate to get help," Sam told him. "Rantun and Pater returned about an hour ago and have gone to the entrance of the cave to see if they can see any action by the first gate - hopefully that is where they have set their traps." 

The noise of the dogs had abated somewhat thankfully. Perhaps the search had been called off.

"Maria and Eduardo?" Daniel was worried about them, they had risked so much to hide them and help them.

"Who sweetie?" Sam asked, as she checked Daniel's wound. She did not like the look of it, streaks of red spidered down from the bullet hole, the whole area was hot and inflamed, the infection had a tight hold on her friend.

"They helped us. Got help. Cared for me." Daniel groaned as Sam placed a clean dressing on his shoulder.

"Sorry Daniel," she soothed, running her fingers through his hair. "I know it hurts."

Daniel nodded, his eyes shut tightly.

"Pater is going back to the house soon to make sure they are alright. Just waiting for the Colonel and Teal'c to come back. I am sure they will be fine."

Daniel nodded and then whimpered loudly.

"Daniel?" Sam asked with concern as she watched him struggle to try and sit up. He was panting with the excursion. "Don't try and move." She told him trying to settle him down again. 

His head lolled from side to side. "I'm so hot," he complained, pulling at the blankets in a desperate need to be free of them. Sam reached for the sponges again.

"Won't be much longer," she promised, sponging him down again, her heart breaking at the sound of his suffering. She placed a thermometer in his ear and waited for the bleep. She closed her eyes in despair as 103 degrees flashed on the read out. She looked at her watch. Where were they? Daniel needed to go home.

& & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & &

"It's SG-1's IDC," Walter informed Hammond with a smile. 

George Hammond let out a sigh of relief, his number one team had missed a check in 10 hours ago and he was just about to send SG-5 through on a search and rescue mission. "Put them on the screen," he ordered Walter immediately.

His second in command's weary face appeared on the console in front of him. "Colonel - good to hear from you. I was just commissioning another team to locate you. What is your status?" 

"Negative on the search team sir, the prime gate is surrounded by Jaffa. Sorry to rush things but I am requesting an urgent medical evacuation sir. Daniel took a bullet to the shoulder." 

George indicated to Siler to fetch Dr Fraiser. "Understood Colonel. How will we evacuate you if the gate is surrounded?" He was puzzled. He could see Jack and Teal'c and the gate but there was no sign of any of the aforementioned Jaffa.

"We have discovered a hidden second gate, sir. Problem is, it's perched on a ledge half way up a mountain. We need a medical team and a climbing team, sir. There is a small landing area as such in front of the gate but caution must be maintained on exit. Teal'c and I are here as buffers but it's not going to be easy. We need to stretcher Daniel out." 

"Hold on Colonel, Dr Fraiser is here." He nodded to Janet Fraiser to take over.

"What is Daniel's status Colonel?" she asked with a heavy heart. Why was it always Daniel?

"We were jumped Doc. Daniel took a bullet to the shoulder and hit the back of his head on some rocks on the way down. Teal'c and Carter got separated from us and Daniel and I found shelter with a family in the woods. He lost a lot of blood but his wound has been cauterised and the bullet removed. We were being hunted down so I couldn't get him proper medical treatment. His wound is now infected and he is running a high fever. A local healer has given him some herbs to help with the pain and infection but they've made him extremely nauseous. His concussion is mild but he is dehydrated and shocky." He paused before adding "He's in a bad way Doc. We need to get him to you as soon as possible". The Colonel's unsaid words reduced the control room to silence.

"Understood Colonel." Janet replied. 

"This is not going to be easy, sir. We need to stretcher Daniel halfway up a mountain. The ravine is unsafe so we'll need some expert mountaineers." 

"They are on their way," Hammond told O'Neill as Walter put the call through. Hammond looked at Janet "Dismissed Doctor," he told her with a salute. "Go bring our boy home." 

Janet smiled back. "On our way, sir." 

& & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & &. 

Pater and Rantun rushed back to the buggy. The Jaffa were on the move. They were frightened they were going to be discovered. Pater re-attached Pepe to the buggy and Rantun went to inform Sam they were ready to go.

"We must leave now," he told her as he entered the back of the buggy. He sat heavily, trying to catch his breath. 

Sam looked up and saw his panicked face. She covered Daniel's shivering body and checked her weapon.

"The Jaffa and the dogs have picked up our scent," Rantun informed her. "We must go." 

Sam looked down at Daniel. Time was running out. He had been unconscious and delirious now for over half an hour. They could do no more for him without a Doctor's help. "We can't, Daniel is too ill. We need to get him to the gate, now." 

"We cannot wait," Pater informed her appearing at the entrance. "We must hide you and Daniel. We will take the buggy and lead them away from you." 

Rantun looked at Pater. "It is too dangerous," he told his friend.

"It is their only chance," Pater solemnly replied. 

"Come - help me with Daniel. We will hide you at the back of the caves and draw the Jaffa from the front. This will hopefully give Colonel O'Neill time to return." He started moving the blankets out of the buggy.   
Sam jumped out and peered up the mountain, willing her CO to hurry.   
Between them they gently settled Daniel on the ground behind some rocks - making sure he was comfortable and that there was plenty of water. Sam was dismayed when Daniel did not even stir.

Rantun checked on his patient once more. His heart sinking at the heat pouring off the young man. "Keep sponging him down and pray," he told Sam with a sigh. 

Sam grabbed his arm as he made to leave. "Thank you for everything you have done for him," she told him with a wan smile.

"I hope it has not been in vain," he replied.

"Rantun - quick! We need to go!" Pater shouted as he readied Pepe.

"Keep hidden," Rantun told Sam. "Remind Colonel O'Neill that he promised us help." 

Sam nodded. "Keep safe," she told him as he made his way to the buggy. She turned her attention briefly to Daniel as he whimpered in pain again and then watched the two men disappear into the distance. When they were out of sight she turned her attention back to Daniel. She needed to cool him down, keep him stable until help arrived. She prayed to God that it would be soon.

& & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & &

"Wow - you weren't kidding about the drops, colonel!" Janet exclaimed as she exited the gate to be caught by Teal'c. She pulled the peak of her cap down to give her protection from the suns as their hot rays penetrated the low clouds. She peered over the ledge. It was one hell of a long way down.

Jack watched as the team of expert climbers sorted out their ropes and pullies - grateful that they were there. He was not looking forward to the descent; the climb up had been so dangerous and painstakingly slow.   
"Is there just the one path down, sir?" Major Atkins asked securing safety ropes to steel picks attached to the gate. The ends had already been clipped into harnesses on all personnel.

"Yes Major, as far as we know. I'm not risking trying to find another way - We're running out of time. Daniel is running out of time."  
Janet was checking through her emergency bag in preparation for the descent. "Can you try contacting Sam again sir - I need to make sure I have everything I need."

Jack tossed his radio over to the worried doctor.

"Here - knock yourself out Doc" he told her. Maybe now the rain had stopped contact would be possible once more. He went to help Teal'c tighten the lines.

"Sam? Sam - come in. Sam it's Janet over. Can you hear me? Over." Static greeted her question; she pushed an errant hair behind her ear in frustration and tried once more. "Sam come i....."

"Janet?" Sam's faint but clear voice came over the radio. Janet called Jack over quickly. "Hey Sam - rescue is here. Can you tell me your position over?"

"We have had to abandon the buggy. It was used as a decoy, ...."

"Everyone alright Carter?" Jack's concerned voice interrupted her.

"Yes sir, the Jaffa were on the move so Rantun and Pater led them off our scent about half an hour ago - the dogs are quiet and there is no sign of anyone, over."

"Where are you exactly, over?"

"Back of the caves sir - where we met you. Daniel and I are behind the rocks at the base, over."

"What is Daniel's condition Sam?" Janet asked quickly, hearing the worry in her friend's voice.

"Not good Janet - he needs you pretty smartish." She pulled the lax linguist in closer, continually sponging his overheated forehead, praying that he did not have a seizure. "He is unconscious and unresponsive. His fever is still sky high, rapid pulse, hot dry skin and rapid respirations. Just hurry guys." 

"On our way Carter, on our way. Stand by - over and out." Jack snapped the radio back on his shoulder.

"Move out!" he ordered the medical and climbing teams and led the way back down the crumbling path.

......................................................................

The way down was as difficult as the climb up but at least this time they felt safer, more secure thanks to the safety ropes. They half walked, half abseiled down the steep face of the mountain, hampered by the driving rain as the storm returned with a vengeance.

Sam had made Daniel as comfortable as possible and patrolled the base of the mountain, continually looking out for the rescue party.

Finally, half an hour later she was helping the others to undo their harnesses.

"Good to see you guys," she greeted as the stretcher bearers offloaded their equipment.

"Where is Daniel?" Janet asked as she struggled to disconnect herself from the ropes.

"This way." Sam led the medics to where Daniel was hidden. 

Janet rushed to the stricken man's side.

"It's okay Daniel" she soothed the unconscious archaeologist as she started to examine him. "We are here to take you home."

.....................................................................

Jack took Daniel's hot hand in his and started the vigil.

They were home.

On reaching Daniel, Janet had immediately started up IVs giving much needed fluids and temperature lowering drugs to the desperately sick young man. The rescue team had stretchered him up to the gate as gently but quickly as possible. It had not been easy and at many times desperation had crept in - the fear of failure had been great.

The weather had progressed from bad to worse, making the climb slippery and dangerous. The storm clouds had been dark and thunderous, though the forked lightning had lit their way. The fact that Daniel had been extremely restless had added anxiety to the climb. They had had to take frequent rests to reassure the desperately sick man where they were and what was going on. The fevered dreams had confused him, the pain still rocked him and the motion of swinging off a mountain had added to the nausea that plagued him. Janet had called a halt to the assent several times when it had seemed he might choke on his own vomit. It had felt to Jack as if they were taking one step forward then one step back. Time had seemed to drag.

Finally they had stumbled through the gate, extremely tired and soaked through to the skin. Daniel had been whisked to the infirmary - the rest of SG-1 jogging alongside the gurney. Janet immediately rushed him into the ICU leaving the others to be checked out by Dr Warner who had then ordered them to shower and grab some hot food.

They were debriefing General Hammond when Janet arrived to inform them that Daniel had been taken into surgery to have his wound debrided again. They had managed to replenish the blood he had lost but his blood tests showed that the herbs he had been given were still in his blood stream and were being analysed. His condition was critical. She was worried about septic shock as his blood pressure had plummeted and his kidneys were showing signs of failing. He was hooked up to a dialysis machine to give them a chance to recover. He was back in the ICU and she was limiting visitors to one at a time to minimise any risk of further infection. The briefing room had listened in stunned silence.

Jack was so tired; the stress of the last couple of days was crashing down on him. He stared at his team mate who once again lay fighting for his life. It was so quiet in the ICU - just the whirl of the dialysis machine and the hiss of the oxygen giving Daniel's labouring lungs much needed help. Jack had had plenty of experience in reading the monitors in the infirmary and even to his untrained eyes he knew the figures were all wrong.

"God Danny - what a mess we are in again buddy!" He told the unresponsive man who looked so small in the bed. His body was connected to so many tubes and lines that his face and body were almost unrecognisable. Jack lent his head into his free hand and closed his eyes. This scenario was getting too familiar to him - putting Danny back together again was so soul-wearing. He felt so old.

George Hammond stood at the doorway and watched his 2IC and the most valuable member of the SGC teams. His heart went out to them. He had seriously lost count of how many times he had found his crack team in this position. He coughed quietly, not wanting to startle the dozing colonel.

"Jack?" He gently laid his hand on the leader of SG-1's shoulders. "Any change son?" he asked gently. 

Jack turned and looked at his commanding officer and returned his slight smile - the use of his first name not lost on him. Hammond was as scared as the rest of them - Daniel was part of his family as well.

"No - no change," Jack cleared his throat and straightened up. "Doc says it will take time for the antibiotics to kick in - it's just a waiting game. She pulled out the heavy duty cooling blankets and he's having all the medication he needs. We just need to be patient." He turned and straightened Daniel's blankets as he restlessly kicked them off again - his legs and head were in constant motion as the young man fought his demons in his fevered dreams.

"We have had a message from Rantun on the planet," Hammond said, "the coast is now clear - the Jaffa have given up the search."

"Good." Jack was relieved. He was so concerned that they had accidentally bought trouble to good peoples' doors.

"Sir - I promised that we would help them - help them to defend themselves."

"I know - we have told them that as soon as things have died down help will be on its way. They are safe for now. We will keep a close eye on things."

"J'ck??" Daniel called weakly, interrupting Jack and George's conversation. Jack moved quickly to his bedside.

"Daniel?" he picked up his limp hand again and smiled at him when he saw two fever-bright blue eyes staring at him.

"Hhhot J'ck," Daniel mumbled into the oxygen mask his head lolling backwards and forewords in distress.

"Sir?" Janet was soon at Jack's side as she started to check Daniel's read outs

"He's awake and complaining that he's hot."

Janet turned to her patient.

"Do you know where you are Daniel?" she asked, caringly.

"Iiimfurmary - hhme."

"Yes Daniel you are home - just relax, try and sleep," she brushed Daniel's sweat-soaked fringe out of his eyes and adjusted his oxygen mask. 

Daniel nodded his head and his eyes slowly drifted shut. 

She looked at Jack with a smile. "That was a good sign sir - he knew where he was and who we were - he should sleep now. So should you."

"Nope - not going anywhere Doc - my place is right here." He sat heavily in the uncomfortable orange chair and continued his vigil.

Janet looked at the General who just shrugged his shoulders. He knew there was no use arguing with the Colonel where the care and well being of Dr Daniel Jackson was concerned.

Janet checked her patient's readings again and then, along with Hammond, left the two men alone once more.

............................................... 

Daniel was lost in fever dreams for three days. Dreams of dying - of suffering. His team, his family - slaughtered. Their blood on his hands - his manic laughter as he took great delight in slaughtering them one by one. Their blood oozing through his fingers - cascading down his torso. The smell, their smell - as they rotted. The rancid smell of the dead, turning and turning his stomach. The stifling heat of desert; the freezing grip of ice. His world was a horror show. He wept openly -begging for freedom from its grip, longing to be home. Home and in control. It was all too much.

"Nnno," he moaned weakly. Thrashing once more; crying as the awful smell of death assailed his nostrils once more. He panted to keep control. His head was on fire and his belly lurched perilously. "NNNO, N000!" 

"Easy Daniel," Janet soothed, sponging him down again. She had not left his side this last few hours as his fever crept ever upwards - nearing the danger zone. She looked at his reading once more, happy to see that his temperature had held steady at 103 degrees for the past hour which was a victory in itself.

"Come on Daniel, this is not like you," she urged the suffering man as he cried out again for his dead wife. "You are normally moaning and bitching by now. Come on Dr Jackson you have to fight this. You cannot give in now. You have come such a long way." 

Jack watched from the doorway as the doctor struggled with the sick man, his heart sinking at her pleads - it was so unlike the unflappable Dr Janet Fraiser to beg - ah hell! He joined her at Daniel's bedside and grabbed his flailing hand. "How is he doing?" He asked. Silly question really - he could see how he was doing and that was not good. 

Janet moved to the bottom of the bed, picked up Daniel's chart and added the recent figures to the graph, clicked her pen shut, popped it back into her breast pocket and sighed a big sigh. "Well...Okay. His temperature has remained the same for the past hour, which is progress.... Oh, I don't know sir - he should be getting better. We're doing absolutely everything we can but ...."

"But?" Jack asked. 

Janet threw her hands in the air in frustration. "But ... there is little progress. I can only second-guess that maybe the herbs that are in his system are blocking out our antibiotics. His wound looks so much better. There is really no obvious medical reason that he is still so ill." 

"Brain damage?" Jack asked meekly. Not really wanting to ask; not really wanting to know. 

Janet stood next to him and rubbed his arm in sympathy. "No, no I don't think so sir. When he has been lucid he has known where he is. He has recognised who we are. His temperature has not been high enough to cause that sort of problem. I just don't know. Perhaps when the herbs are out of his system ...."

"Jack!" Daniel's cry of pain interrupted her thought pattern.

"God! Jack! - it hhurts sso mmuch. AAARHGH! ... G-God!" Daniel curled into a tight ball and rocked backwards and forwards in agony.

"Doc?!" Jack exclaimed reaching over trying to sooth the suffering man.

"I don't know sir! Daniel? Daniel, can you hear me? Daniel, come on." 

Daniel panted frantically,gagging, grabbing at his oxygen mask. 

Janet was there in a shot having snagged a kidney bowl off the bedside table. She and Jack turned Daniel to his side as he violently vomited, filling bowl, after bowl. Jack had to swallow hard to keep the contents of his stomach intact as watched helplessly.

Finally Daniel lay back weakly with a sigh and a ghost of a smile. Janet ran a damp cloth over his sweaty face and adjusted his mask once more, gently clearing away the residual mess.

"Daniel are you with me?" He opened his eyes an nodded. 

"Do you feel any better now?" she asked looking at his readings, her heart soaring at the improvement.

"Yeah - t..tired," Daniel grinned sleepily and slowly turned back on his side, assuming the foetal position. He was soon snoring lightly.

Jack and Janet looked at each other and laughed out loud.

"How does he DO that?" Jack chuckled.

Janet re-did Daniel's chart and pulled the blankets up to his chin, tucking him in as a mother would tuck in her child. She checked all his tubes and started pulling the curtains round his bed - ready to let him sleep; a healing sleep.

"I don't know sir, but I am sure glad that he does!" 

& & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & &. 

"Hey!" Jack greeted, tossing his keys down on the sofa table in front of the slumbering man. He tapped his friend's leg lightly.

"You awake Danny?" Daniel grinned, his eyes still shut.

"No Jack, I'm fast asleep - talking to you in my sleep. Actually I WAS asleep!" He stretched, yawned and grimaced as tired muscles complained. "You just woke me. Pass me that glass of water would ya?" he asked.   
Jack passed him the glass, which was still half full of water. "Please tell me that you have drunk more than this today - Janet will have my guts for garters if you get dehydrated again and please tell me that you have eaten more than just half that sandwich" he complained, indicating the half eaten plate of food he had left for Daniel prior to leaving for the mountain that morning.

"Sorry," Daniel apologised. "Just wasn't hungry and I kinda think I slept most of the day." He was still extremely weak. He had been discharged into Jack's care a week ago after spending a further week in the infirmary after his high fever had broken. The low-grade nightly fevers were still taking a toll on the still recovering man.

"Well, sorry bud - but I dobbed on you to the Doc and she has sent ya some yummy supplement drinks to kick start ya. The skeleton look is not a good one on you ya know?" He smiled tenderly. Daniel had never carried much meat on his bones but this period of illness had knocked him for six.

"Lucky me." Daniel replied with a sad smile - the drinks tasted like vomit on a good day. It always amazed him the they were meant to make him feel better. Ah well - all good medicine always tasted awful.

"Yup and I'm gonna heat you one up right now. Chicken or chicken or - um - chicken?" 

Daniel giggled. "Don't suppose you've got Chicken?" he asked, snuggling back down onto the sofa and resuming the foetal position. 

Jack ruffled Daniel's hair. "One chicken coming up." He stood up and made his way to the kitchen, stopping at the entrance.

"We had to relocate Maria and her gang," he told Daniel before he went to sleep again. 

Daniel opened his eyes and looked at Jack - eyebrows raised. "Oh?" he enquired.

"Yeah - Collins and SG-4 went back but things had escalated - Pater and Rantun were in hiding..."

"Our fault," Daniel mumbled, closing his eyes again. Jack sat on the arm of the sofa and placed his hand on top of Daniel's head.

"No Danny - not our fault, you know that. It is just this shitty universe we live in. They will be fine, they will have a new world where they can live in peace without looking over their shoulders all the time. There are 50 people from the resistance who will be found new homes - together. We have done them a favour."

Daniel slowly nodded his head "I guess," he admitted sleepily. 

Jack smiled. "Maria and Eduardo would like to see you before they go if you feel up to it?" 

"..be nice.." Daniel agreed on the cusp of sleep once more. 

Jack snagged the blanket from the back of the sofa and tucked the now sleeping man in. "Yeah - it will be," he whispered. "They just want to make sure you are home and getting well." 

He quietly drew the curtains, pausing to watch the sunset. He turned and smiled at his friend who looked so peaceful.

"Yeah - so good to have you home."

..........................................................................


End file.
